


Before the Worst

by AfireLove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, More tags will be added later as needed, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfireLove/pseuds/AfireLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ON HOLD. WILL NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE)</p><p>Forehead resting against the window and breath fogging up the glass, he watched as people made their way into and out of the building. However, it was never him – and though Michael knew it would never be him -because no matter how long he waited, the boy with those bright blue eyes and dimpled smile would never return. </p><p>Or:<br/>Michael and Luke were in love, their worlds revolved around one another but somehow they fell apart. Michael's heart is full of pain, but it just seems to get worse when the phone rings one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I didn't want to start writing another story while I was writing "Flares" but this just came to my mind while I was listening to a song and I just had to write it. 
> 
> Please leave comments on whether you want me to keep this going or if it just sounds boring and lame. :P
> 
> I hope you like it, I think it might turn out to be a good story!
> 
> -S

**Before the Worst**

**Chapter 1: Rain**

       The illumination from the streetlights bellow seemed to be magnified by every raindrop resting on the window, other than that and the moonlight, it was dark. A boy with jet black hair and beautiful green eyes, which now seemed lifeless and dull, sat on the window sills. Forehead resting against the window and breath fogging up the glass, he watched as people made their way into and out of the building. However, it was never _him_ – and though Michael knew it would never be _him_ -because no matter how long he waited, the boy with those bright blue eyes and dimpled smile would never return. Michael always found himself with a little bit of hope inside of him, a bit of hope that he wasn’t able to explain. His heart was filled with pain and his mind was still not able to understand how it came to this. He blames himself, not completely, but the blame is still there, enough to make him shed tears.

       It’s been about a week since Luke left him, but even before then Michael knew that things would never be the same, and that was because they didn’t talk. Of course they spoke to one another, they lived in the same house so they were forced to. Yet, it wasn’t the same as it was when they were in love, and well Michael hated it, he hated that it was so easy for him to see that Luke had fallen out of love with him. So yes, Michael’s heart was in pain and he felt as if Luke’s was empty, and he didn’t know what to do. Luke wasn’t just a lover but also Michael’s best friend, friends who were understood one another to a whole new level. They shared the joyful times and even the painful moments, getting through everything together. Now that Luke was gone, Michael felt lost, hopeless and alone. He wanted to take it back before it all went wrong.

       His legs were pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around them. His hand clenched onto the little bit of Luke he had left, a ring. A beautiful diamond ring that sat inside Michael’s hand, the same ring Luke set on the table before he left, the same ring that once told Michael that Luke was his for life. A similar ring was wrapped around Michael’s finger, he didn’t have the heart to take it off because his heart still belonged to Luke.

       Michael felt his vision get blurry and then a soft tickle ran down his cheeks as tears left his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot, crying that is, and he didn’t bother to stop himself because it was the best way to wash out the pain that burned inside of him.

       The chiming of the phone broke the silence in the room and Michael let it ring because the phone was in the other side of the room and Michael wasn’t in the mood to get up to get it. And so he would let the answering machine get it for him instead. He would stare out the window until the phone stopped ringing and the machine beeped. He would pay no mind to the caller until his friend, Ashton’s, voice filled the room through the static speakers. Only then would Michael jump to his feet and feel as if his world crashing down around him, because Ashton’s words were the last thing Michael wanted to hear.

_“Michael? Michael please answer the phone! Luke’s been in an accident and.... It’s bad Michael. It’s really bad. Please…”_

_Beeeep… end of messages._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> And once again I would love to know if you guys find it interesting so far! :)
> 
> -S
> 
> This story was inspired by the song "Before the Worst" by The Script


End file.
